


mix blue and add green,create the legacy

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Gen, alphas magical exchange 2017, friendship fic, tori hanson will never take anyones rubbish alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: And so she tells the guys to be nice to Cam, thank him because sometimes he’s the one that consistently saves there asses. The have Cyber Cam anyways, who they all seem to enjoy a whole lot more.





	mix blue and add green,create the legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> tptigger!   
> tori and cam? friendship fic? you expected me to do any other prompt. I love these two.   
> (Cam is my second fave ranger so that doesn't help)  
> I wish I was a writer who could write more words but I always seem to hit a point at a 1000 so I am sorry for that, these two deserve friendships forever. It kinda deviated from the original prompt, but I included a few nods to the prompt.
> 
> I hope you like :)   
> (yell if theres mistakes im unbeta'd, also time frame is wack I dont know how NS is legit my fave season I must have just gotten the order of events mixed up in my head)

It’s not a thing because she’s a girl, some womanly instincts rubbish, or because she’s in love with him. It’s more she sticks around at base longer than the other guys, or turns up earlier in the mornings. Because Cam seems cool when he’s not behind a computer. (Ok maybe it was Cyber Cam that opened her eyes to this, but she can brush over that) The thing is, Cam is actually a really great friend behind the sarcasm and eye rolling, once you drag him away from the computer.

The first time Tori finds this out, is when they have to drag Dustin to A&E. It turns out Ninja Academies have pretty decent healthcare. Dustin’s arm is broken in some odd way from some dumb bike accident, all twisted angles, she looks away when they reset his shoulder in the ambulance, but still rides with him to the hospital. Cam seems the obvious one to call. He’s already at A&E when they make it there, making polite talk with the receptionist. He takes charge, business voice the moment they come in. And once Dustin is the safe care of the doctors, turning to Tori and encompassing her in a hug. Its probably the first time Cam’s ever offered comfort to her beyond words, and it’s there she realises the adrenaline rush has gone, she’s shaking and nervous. Arms wrapped around her, he leads her to the uncomfy plastic seats, and sits, holding her hand until someone comes and tells them that Dustin’s arm is fixed and in a cast and he won’t be able to ride a bike again for at least 6 arms. Cam leans over to whisper in her ear

“No one tell them about ranger healing” and then he’s up pulling Tori behind him, into Dustin’s room. Back to snark Cam mode.

“Oh the mighty yellow, felled by a simple bike” and Tori smiles and Dustin smiles and its all okay.

So she starts hanging out at base more often, basically all day when the surfs bad, or the guys are at work. It becomes kind of a secret thing, just a Tori thing that the guys don’t get to be part off. It’s actually a chill atmosphere. She wishes it had been accessible to her when she was in high school, she would have got loads of work done. Sounds of Sensei wandering about, the sound of Cam typing and muttering under his breath. Sometimes she just practices ninja things, controlling the water. Other times she catches up on sleep, theworst times are when she challenges Sensei to board games, and gets swiftly owned by a guinea pig at chequers. Then there are the times, rare, when she is in the mood to go through the ancient scrolls. Take the words and pictures inside them apart, learn about the water, the power, and the history behind all of this.

Its one of these moods, where Cam places his hand on her shoulder, and takes her over to the computer. There’s a video playback on the screen, paused, he sits her down and hits play.

It’s a history of the Power Rangers. Colours peel across the screen, in fights and explosions. Stuff that in her mind had reached a point of being false, comic book tales. But here is the proof, the storys she remembers from her youth but had ignored in her teens writing it up as Dustin and Shane being idiots. There were two ninja teams before, in Angel Grove, but one seemed to be not of this world, definitive proof of aliens. The two teams weren’t even ninja academy trained, different moods, and different colour sets. Black has never been assigned at the wind academy and so on.

When the video is done, Cam is smiling as she stares at him. Like he’s shared a secret. Sensei is happy, smiling as well. “That is our, your, history Tori. Do with it what you will, just know the legacy you create paints more memories than just the pages of comic books”

And as normal, Sensei’s words stick with her.

 

Cam’s gone back in time, and they are left, powerless in the wake of the monster of the week. And then he’s back, Samurai hero in green, and it seems right. Like the teams actually completed, just with Dustin saying, “how about the power of six rangers”.

Tori’s the only one that sticks around, Cam’s still twitching from the brief stint as a bug. And she asks him to open up about his family, and the past. And he does. In a way she couldn’t have imagined just a few months ago. But the thing with Cam is, it’s a secret, this whole friendship. He never acknowledges everything they’ve done when the guys are around. Perhaps out of fear that they will judge her, or judge him, maybe that it will lower his façade as the stoic tech snark. So she never brings it up, even when there driving out to the mall on a whim, windows down, radio tuned into the country channel, every bump shaking the van. Even when Cam is offering advice on how to get the courage to ask out Blake, and how Cam even has relationship advice that sounds solid is beyond her. And so she tells the guys to be nice to Cam, thank him because sometimes he’s the one that consistently saves there asses, but she never does anything further than that around them. The have cyber Cam anyways, who they all seem to enjoy a whole lot more.

But Cam is suddenly her best friend beyond Shane and Dustin, she can’t say lifelong, because the inevitability that she will have to give up ranger hood is looming ever closer, and who knows if any of these friendships will survive the loss of power. Because for now, Cam is fist bumping her behind the backs of all the others, after they’ve defeated the monster with the stupidly long name. And the smile he’s got is reserved for her. It’s the one that say’s they’ve made it, again, but there not quite there yet.

 

 


End file.
